Recuerdos de Claire (Informe 5)
Añadir Imagen) |Aparece en =Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica |Propósito = Informar |Nombre Original = クレアの手記 |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= Me parece haberme quedado dormida a pesar no querer. El sonido del motor turbo del V-Tol me ha despertado. Estaba soñando. No. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla terrible. Estoy empapada de sudor, y mi corazón late en mi garganta. El sueño se me está desvaneciendo rápidamente como lo hacen todos los sueños. Sólo me quedará el recuerdo del miedo y la profunda tristeza. Para mi sorpresa, me parece haber estado llorando. En la cabina, Steve está controlando el avión. La pesadilla ha quedado muy atrás. ¿A qué tengo que temer? ¿Por qué debería estar triste? Estamos a salvo, conseguimos escapar de lo causaba tanto miedo y dolor. La isla... Puedo ver la luz del sol caliente que entra en la cabina del piloto, como si se borrase la oscuridad. Hay delfines saltando sobre la superficie del mar. Sin embargo, los fragmentos de la pesadilla nunca salen de mi mente. Las escenas que soñé están apareciendo una a una. Estaba soñando con la isla. Yo estaba luchando al igual que lo hice hace un tiempo, al igual que lo hice junto con Steve. Pero el sueño se desarrollaba diferente, de una forma peor. Mi despedida con Steve... Esa es una realidad que pudo haber pasado... si algo hubiese ido mal... Pero no lo hizo. Ganamos este futuro. Hemos escapado de la isla de la muerte. Es hora de que olvide la pesadilla. Es hora de Hablar con Steve. El cielo está brillando con la luz del sol. Se está poniendo más y más brillante. ¿Me pregunto por qué él no se da la vuelta? Ahora está demasiado brillante si yo estuviera en una manta blanca de niebla. ¿Era sólo un sueño? No sé.. Estoy en una manta mientras. Me pregunto por qué no se dio vuelta. ¿Lo que creo es en realidad real? El sonido constante del motor del V-Tol se ha puesto cada vez más fuerte como el ruido de una hacha oscilando, y me doy cuenta de que me estoy despertando |-|Inglés= I seem to have fallen asleep in spite of myself. The sound of the turbo engine of the V-Tol has woken me up. I was dreaming. No. I was having a terrible nightmare. I'm drenched in sweat, and my heart is thumping in my throat. The dream is fading away rapidly just like a dream always does. Then only the memory of fear and deep sorrow remain. To my surprise, I seem to have been crying. In the cockpit, Steve is controlling the plane. The nightmare has gone far behind. What do I have to fear? Why should I be sad? We're safe, for we got away from the cause of so much fear and sorrow. The island... I can see the warm sunlight coming into the cockpit, as if it erases the darkness. There are dolphins jumping on the surface of the sea below. However, the fragments of the nightmare never leave my mind. The scenes I dreamed of are surfacing one by one. I was dreaming of the island. I was fighting just like I did a while ago, just like I did together with Steve. But the dream was about the unfold in a different way, in the worst way. My farewell to Steve... That is a reality that could've happened... if anything had gone wrong... But it didn't. We won this future. We have escaped from the island of death. It's time I forgot the nightmare. It's time I talked with Steve. The sky is bright with sunlight. It's becoming brighter and brighter. I wonder why he doesn't turn around? Now it's too bright as if I'm in a white blanket of fog. Was it just a dream? I don't know.. I'm in a while blanket. I wonder why he doesn't turn around. Is what I believe to be reality real? The steady sound of the engine of the V-Tol has become louder and louder like the noise from a swinging axe, and I realize that I'm waking up. |-|Japonés (Original)= いつのまにか眠っていたようだ。VTOLのターボジェット音が私を目覚めさせた。 夢を見ていた。恐い恐い夢。体中汗をかいて、未だ心臓が荒くバクついている。 夢がいつもそうであるように、急にその記憶は消え去っていく。 残されているのは恐怖と…深い悲しみ。驚いたことに私は泣いていたらしい。 コクピットではスティーブが操縦棹を握っている。 悪夢はすでにはるか後方。何を恐れ、悲しむ必要があろうか。 私たちは絶望と死の島から生還したのだ。 コクピットには柔らかな光が差込み、覆っていた闇を消し去っている。 広がる海面ではイルカたちが楽しそうに跳ねている。 なのに悪夢の残滓が頭から離れない。少しずつ夢の情景が蘇ってくる。 それは…あの島の夢だった。 私は現実と同じように戦っていた。スティーブと一緒に。 夢は現実と違う方向に進みだしていた。 身の毛がよだつ、私とスティーブの悲しい別れ…それはありえたもう一つの未来。 何かが狂えばそのようになったかもしれない。 だけど私たちは運命に勝利した。握り締めた銃一つであの地獄から脱出したのだ。 私は悪夢を脳裏から追い払った。 スティーブに声をかける。空は限りない光に満たされている。 急に空の白さが増して行く。何故彼は振り向かないのだろう。靄のような白。 夢は本当に夢なのだろうか。私には分からない… 一面、白い世界に包まれていく。何故彼は振り向かないのだろう。 現実は本当に現実なのだろうか？ VTOL機の周期的なエンジン音が振り回される巨大な斧のような風切音に変わりしだいに、 しだいに大きく現実感を持って響きだした。 }} Descripción Recuerdos de Claire es un archivo que aparece en Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil: Survivor 2